Room in Death City
by Sampuig306
Summary: It was a perfect, quiet night in Death City. It's not too hot or too cold there. Restaurants and bars ready to serve for meetings, family get-to-together, little reunion and dates. This story is about two unlikely lovers who recently met and spend a night as they share their secrets as well as sex


Chapter 1

* * *

There was two people, a male and a female. A white-hair man with red eyes and tan skin and an ash-blond hair woman with green eyes and petite figure. He's wearing an orange shirt with a black leather jacket, a light brown pants and black boots. She's wearing a light green sundress with a white little purse and black flat shoes. They were in a bar that night. They found themselves staring and look away each other until they start talking and laughing. None of them realize how late it was until the bartender told them that about to closed, so, they left. "So, where do you lived?" said the man. The woman turned to him.

"Why you want to know?"

"Because you're a beautiful woman and cool guys like me don't let beautiful woman go home alone. Someone will kidnap you." he smirked.

"Since when you become a gentleman? A couple of hours ago, you were hitting on me and try to have sex in the bathroom. why suddenly change your personality?" She stopped. he noticed, then he stopped.

"because after that, I think that you deserved a gentleman to take you home and I wasn't trying to have sex with you in the Bathroom."

"Sure, you wouldn't." she said, sarcastically. "And, also Death City is not home, I'm passing through."

"Really?" She nodded. "So am I." they started walking again.

"Really?" He nodded. "Hmm...Interesting. Both of us were just passing though. Where were you going?" she asked.

"I was going to California. L.A. What about you?"

"New York City." he turned to her.

"Cool. I lived there." Then, she turned to him.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Born and raised there." She smiled about that. She wanted to go to NYC since she was a kid.

"Wow. That must be amazing there." He scoffed and shook his head.

"Wow, you really are a nerd." They looked at the hotel. "Well, this is my hotel. Where's your?" she looked to her left and point it.

"Down there. About 5 block away. I might just catch a cab." She waved goodbye and walk away until Soul stopped her by grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so. You're pretty and unarmed. You don't know if there's going to be a gang bang." She's about to say something until he interrupt her. "And I bet that you can take care of yourself, but I can't take that chance."

"Wow. You really become a gentleman, have you?" He nodded. "But, you still wouldn't let me go, are you?" he shook his head as she sighed and looked at him from head to toe. "Do anything funny, I'll kick your ass." He chucked.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

They went inside to his room. A cute little room of one bed, one bathroom, a t.v, a couch and a balcony where there's two chairs and a table. The man closed the door behind him and offered her a drink which she approved. They both went to the balcony, hold a glass of red wine in their hands. "So, your name is Ma-ka?" he asked.

"Maka." she nodded. "And your name is Soul, right?"

"Yes, it is. But, why the name Maka?"

"Why the name Soul?" She take a sip of her wine. He smirked and shook his head. "I think I know."Soul made a 'Oh, really?' look. "It's because you have white hair, red eyes and very sharp teeth that can eat their soul. You must be the devil, Mr. Soul Eater." Soul walk-up to her and lift her chin up to see her eyes.

"If I'm the devil, then you must be an angel. A beautiful angel." he lean in and his lip pushed her. She pull away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm a man and you're a woman or in your case, I'm a devil and you're an angel. Can a devil wonder what an angel's lip feel like? Sweet? Soft? Untouchable?" He lean in for kiss once again and this time, Maka didn't pull away. Soul was right about her lip were soft and sweet, but her lip were touched by someone who have no interest in her at all. A little part of his was disappointing..., but he really like kissing her. Same with Maka, she never feel like this before. Their hands moved each other's bodies as they're still kissing. Thing were heating up until Maka pull away after she feel his hands on her zipper of her dress.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I shouldn't be here." She grabbed her purse and walk straight to the door. "I will call a cab to take me... I'm sorry." She walk out of the door and close it behind her. She take a deep breath and walk away. _What am I doing? _She thought as she went to the elevator. She was thinking about the kiss they did. She feeling little hot and heavy with him. Maka started to thinking about his teeth, biting her skin and leaving his marks. Those teeth look like they can eat someone's soul. _I wonder he's good at...OHH. _She almost fell down as she thought, but she caught the wall where the elevator is only six inches away from her. She was weaken her knee as she push a button. Maka look in her purse and her eyes widen. "Where's my phone?"

* * *

"What was that? She's enjoy it." he said to himself. he knows it's late and he should sleep for tomorrow. He take off his clothes, except his red boxer and went to bed. As he was starting to sleep, he heard a ringtone that doesn't belong to him. He got up, went to find the ringtone coming from and realize it was Maka's Phone where it's on the floor. "Must have fall out her pursue." He smirked because he know she will came back for her phone. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Just in time." he said as he walk-up to the door. "Who is it?"

"Maka." _I know it. _He thought. He opened the door and found his angel, standing there. Maka noticed he's only in his boxer and a huge scar from his shoulder to his waist. She started to blushed a bit. "I believe I left my phone here. Was it ringing?"He nodded.

"Yeah, I heard it. It woke me up, actually." She nodded and an 'O' form to her lips.

"I'm sorry and I'm sorry that walk out. I was kind of freak-out." He noticed that she hold and caress her arm with her thumb, meaning she's nervous. He look at her, curiously.

"Why were you freak-out? Was it my hair, my eye, and my teeth?" She shook her head. "Then, what is that you freak-out? that I would steal your soul?"

"Can I just get my phone, please?" She said, quickly. He nodded, slowly and open up the door for her.

"Ok. It's on top of the T.V." She came in and took her phone. "If you want, I can call a cab since you don't want to here." Before he made a call, Maka shook her head and held her hand to stop to him.

"No, It's fine and I don't say _I don't want to be here_. I say I _shouldn't _be here." Soul raised his brow as he put his phone down on the nightstand.

"Alright. Why you shouldn't be here?" He crossed his arms together, waiting for her answer.

"I was... kinda afraid if I stay, I won't leave." He walk up to her as Maka walk backward until her back hit the wall.

"And you think it is bad idea if I stay?" she shook her head as he walk up to her. "So, you didn't freak-out. You thought you shouldn't be here because what? Have to be a good, innocent little girl?" She nodded, then he lifted her chin up. "Well, You're not a little girl. You're a lovely woman and you're not that innocent, Maka. You have desire to be here, sleep here, stay here with me." They look each other's eyes. It's mixed with nerve and lust. "So, Miss Maka, you are leaving or stay?" Maka answered him by putting her lip into his. She's staying.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave your thoughts and the next chapter will be Smut. :3


End file.
